School Bully
by DarkSith84
Summary: A third person take on Rachel Roth, the neighborhood/school bully, and the heinous murder of Garfield Logan in a related bullying incident


_A Teen Titans Alternate Universe Short_

I remember, back in 2002, when she snuck up behind me and took a hammer to my skull as I was taking the trash out to the curb one night. She had promised me earlier in the week that she would make my entire life a living hell for as long as we both attended Groves High School.

_Earlier in the month: _We both had gotten thrown into afternoon detention with Coach McDougall after a major spat, in which Rachel grabbed me by the throat and slammed me face first into the whiteboard. She was known by the entire school body as the school bully, de-throning both cheerleaders Kitten, better known as Kitty Moll, and Karen Beecher as the long reigning school bullies.

Rachel definitely had it in for a short, blond haired kid named Garfield Logan, who on his first day at Groves, rounded the corner in the _Court of Commons_, and ran headlong into Rachel, knocking her to the floor and him, landing flat on his back. Rachel, once she was on her feet, proceeded to stomp him repeatedly in a terrifying rage, screeching at top volume the entire time. She actually sent him up to Beaumont Hospital, a few miles east down 13 Mile, quite a few times.

After school let out for the summer, I'd see sometimes see Garfield up at the Southfield Plaza Shopping Center, covered in bruises, at the Gamestop, playing the demos.

Until one day a week later, Fox 2 News, Local 4, and Channel 7 Action News all broke news of his heinous, vicious murder. There was nothing recognizable about him when his dismembered body was found in one of the the lake over at Beverly Park

His mom, poor woman, tried everything in her power to stop the bullying during the school year, but to no avail. Garfield Logan went missing one night after he and his only best friend, Victor Stone, went up to Southfield Plaza to CiCi's Pizza. After the meet, they both went their separate ways. Logan's mother was absolutely frantic after the kid never showed up at the time he said he'd be arriving at home. His mother called Victor, who immediately rushed over in a pure panic. Garfield never answered his phone, nor responded to Victor's texts. Another few hours passed before the distraught mother called Southfield Police., who then issued a missing persons alert.

It was on a Friday that a frantic call came in to the Beverly Hills Police Department to report a dismembered body floating in one of the lakes in Beverly Park. That body turned out to be Garfield's corpse. His throat had been slit, most of his ribs and all of his limbs broken and hacked, with his right leg hanging on by a narrow strip of skin.

His skull was caved in; it looked like someone had taken a pipe to his head…

Victor told me most of the details. He mentioned to police that he was often bullied by a Rachel Roth, and this was corroborated by a few surrounding residents, saying that he was seen on the night of his death being chased by a girl wielding a baseball bat, and dressed in black. She was later seen driving away from the area in a black Firebird Trans-Am.

That's when Rachel became the prime suspect in his murder.

_I had no idea she would try to murder me next._

On this humid summer night in the Cranbrook Village subdivision, I was at the table with my three sisters, having dinner. Mom and Don were at work, cleaning Beacon Centre on Woodward, over in Royal Oak. My youngest sister, Cynthia, noted movement in the kitchen window, and mentioned it to me. Angela and Rhonda both went to the patio door to look, and I got up to look out the kitchen window.

I saw no one.

So I proceeded to grab the trash, and went out through the carport, not thinking anything. I didn't hear nor see Rachel creeping out of the darkness. Of course, the carport light went out after about a minute, so I turned around and the next thing I knew, I saw stars.

"_I told you I was coming for you. Did you think I had forgotten about the detention_?", Rachel snarled. She hit me again, with what looked like a industrial hammer. "_I put down Garfield, and now it's your 're gonna feel my ultimate wrath_", she hissed, pulling out a 12 inch hunting knife.

That's when the neighbor across Webster and Pleasant Trail fired a shot, with the slug hitting Rachel square in the left knee. He had watched the entire thing go down when he heard the commotion, recognized Rachel from the high school photos the local news were showing all week, and when she hit me, he went for his shotgun. My sisters heard the shot, and barreled out of the house just in time to see Rachel hobbling off into the night.

Southfield Police practically showed up in seconds, my mom and Don arrived minutes thereafter with a Royal Oak police escort, and the manhunt was on. Surprising EVERYONE was Rachel's dad, Charles Lee Roth, a massive, massive man who drove a raised 2002 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax pickup, built for off-roading.

Charles Lee Roth was absolutely mortified and enraged with what his daughter had done, _especially_ after learning that his daughter was the prime murder suspect in the kidnapping and slaying of Garfield Logan, and profusely apologized to me and my mom, and even helped in the manhunt for her.

So now Rachel was wanted for the murder of Garfield Logan, and the attempted murder of myself.

Police followed her trail of blood down Spring River Dr to the corner of Northgate Dr, where they found marks where Rachel apparently burned out in an attempt to get away from the area. Charles Lee Roth gave authorities the description of the Firebird Trans-Am, as well as the Michigan plate _N61-2UA*._

It turned out that Rachel had stolen three of her dad's credit cards, so he was notified by National City Bank the next morning about the excessive and massive charges. That's when he, and the Authorities realized she was located at the Townsend Hotel in Birmingham, MI. Apparently, Rachel had no idea that the Birmingham police station was _LITERALLY_ located right around the corner, so the hotel was practically SWAMPED with police. Joining them were the Beverly Hills Police, Southfield Police, SWAT, and the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and an enraged father.

The Townsend Hotel Staff, the FBI and SWAT gave Charles Lee Roth the honors of busting down her hotel room door.

_**"RRRRRAAAAAACHEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL"**_

_"Oh Shit"_

**SLAP!**

Everyone visibly cringed as Charles Lee Roth unloaded on his daughter for the next 20 minutes. Storming out of the room, he bellowed

**_"TAKE THIS MURDEROUS HEATHEN AND LOCK HER UP AND THROW AWAY THE GODDAMN KEY IF YOU HAVE TO. I'M WILLING TO TESTIFY AGAINST HER. I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN. SHE IS DEAD TO ME!"_**

Rachel was then taken into custody without any further incident. The whole thing went virally international after one of the agents released the video of Charles Lee berating his daughter, and the subsequent arrest thereafter.

The death of Garfield Logan was so heinous that Rachel was sentenced to death. That's how Michigan got the death penalty. She was sentenced to 40 years to life for my attempted murder, plus another 30 for the credit card fraud.

When asked why she murdered Garfield Logan, she responded

"_He called me Rae-Rae_"

I was at the sentencing, and as i read my statement, Rachel and I locked eyes. And she smirked.

She looked back at me once more as she was remanded into custody of the Michigan Department of Corrections. I never looked back at her.

**The End**

*****_There is a hidden easter egg within the licence plate numbers given. See if you can find out what those infamous numbers were once registered to. A hint is to take out the dash, and google the numbers._

**The many locations mentioned in this story are actual real life locations here in Metro Detroit. One of those Locations are in Southfield's Cranbrook Village Subdivision, located between 12 and 13 mile road, and bordered by Evergreen and Southfield road, where i lived during my teen and early adult years**


End file.
